Cop and love? who knows
by IrishCoven96
Summary: emmett and bella story. she gets off the hook after speeding and who is the cop? emmmett! bad summary.. read inside one. steph meyer owns all! except idea. lol. rated t at first, but lemons at the end. t because of language
1. longer summary

ok so i have decided to do another emmett and bella story... emmett is a cop, and bella is a driver, who ends up getting a ticket. but, she finds her way out of it, by flirting with him! how will this turn out? who knows, but read the story to find out! i hope you guys will like this story. my next story might be an esme and carlisle story... haven't decided yet, but please tell me what you guys will think of my stories. :)

thanks,

Beth


	2. first meeting, and flirting?

Emmett POV

i was at the store. yes indeed. i'm emmett cullen, and i'm a police officer. i was normally on the road but i stopped for a little bit. i was getting coffee, french vanilla to be exact, and i got a text from a friend of mine.

_text: "hey dude wanna party tonight? i know you're off shift in a few minutes, so i thought we'd go to the party at mike's tonight! what do you say?"_

it was my friend jasper. he was a country and war nerd, but hey, it happens to people to be like that. i texted jasper back and headed out. i was parked on the side of the road with my siren lights off, reading, when a car zoomed past me, and at 50 miles an hour! finally some action! i turned my light on and i went after them. my car light inside was on, so i turned it off, and i finally got the person to pull over. it was a red, chevrolet truck. 2005 to be exact. _yes i love being exact... exact! _ i thought to myself, before getting out of the car. i noticed the driver moving a little through their back window, so i brought my gun with me. i walked up and was** flabbergasted.** she was beautiful. she had long brown hair, and huge eyes that were brown. she had two of her top buttons undone on her shirt. _so that's what you were doing missy..._ i thought.

"i'm sorry officer..." she said quietly. i noticed she was starting to tear up a little.

"m'am why were you speeding 20 over?" i asked

"because i was just...um i needed to get home. my brother is sick, and i'm afraid of being out here alone..."

"well there are plenty of people miss..."

"bella..." she said. i noticed she was pulling her "girls" up, and i felt a little strained. _what is wrong with me?_ i asked myself in my head and i sighed.

"alright i'll let you off with a warning. but remember no speeding, and always wear your seatbelt."

"i might just be naughty so i can see you again." she said with a wink. she slid a paper in my pants and she drove off slowly, at the normal limit. i went to my car and pulled the paper out, getting in. it was her number.

"wow, i got her number..." i quickly called jasper and he answered.

(**bold is jasper.)**

**"hello?"**

"dude it's em. i just got some girls number!"

**"no way! what's her name?"**

"it's um. hold on." i said looking at the paper.

"isabella swan."

**"oh my god i know her! that's my cousin's sister!"**

"what? are you serious?"

**"yeah man. how'd you get it?"**

"she slipped the paper in my pants. and she winked at me."

**"oh my god! you're going to go out with her aren't you?"**

"hell yeah! i need to see her again... i want to get to know her better."

**"alright but please, try not to bang her on the first day."**

"oh come on..."

**"nope. she's my cousin, and i don't need her whiney and pregnant... she's annoying enough..." **

"alright alright i won't. whiney."

**"watch the mouth will ya? my wife is listening."**

"oh... hi alice! sorry!" i screamed loud as i could. jasper growled into the phone and hung it up.

"oh well." i said to myself and drove home. and of course, my brother edward lived home with me, and he was gay. i walked in **my** house and edward was making out with a man on the couch, with the other guy on top of him, grabbing edward. edward was groaning loudly. oh god... why me?

"hhey um..." i said and edward popped up.

"oh my god sorry emmett... me and jacob here sort of got carried away..." he said and the jacob dude nipped his ear. i gagged and edward pouted.

"just go to your room please..." i said and pinched the bridge of my nose. jacob got up and edward and him went upstairs.

"thank god..." i said to myself and went to the kitchen. i looked at the clock and it was 10:00. i took my vitamins because sometimes i don't get all i need. but whatever. i was freaking buff as hell, and i looked like i was on steriods. of course, guys on steriods have tiny penis and balls. mine is not. i laughed at my thought and went upstairs, taking off my clothes. i got my plaid joe boxer pants, and jumped in bed. i don't wear boxers at night. just the pants. i decided to call that bella chic and see what she's like. i dialed her number, and saved it in my phone. i called her and she picked up on the first ring.

"hello bella swan here."

"um hey, it's emmett. the police officer."

"oh hey emmett. can i call you em?"

"sure. hey i wanted to know if you'd like to go for pizza tomorrow?"

"sure. um do you have the day off? i do tomorrow, i'm a veterinarian."

"that's cool. i'm off yeah. you already know what i do." i chuckled and she giggled on the other side of the phone.

"you know to be honest with you,i didn't think you'd call..."

"really bella? why's that?"

"because i've done that before, like with other guys at the vet's office who i know are single and like me, but they don't call... i'm sorry for how i acted before by the way... earlier? i just didn't want to be pulled over, so i flirted and i was just trying to get home.."

"oh... it's alright. i get it alot, but still give the tickets."

"oh..but why didn't you give me one?"

"because you're too pretty." i covered my mouth quickly and i heard giggling.

"oh yeah?"

"um yeah..." i said and of course i was blushing like an idiot...

"alright, well i have to go now... and i lied, i don't have a brother. just a sister who's 30 and moved away out of my house."

"you naughty little bella." oh god i need to shut up! i am so going to end up embarassing my self one of these days...

"woah there tiger." she said and i heard her purr... oh god... i was getting hard just by listening to her purr... what is wrong with me?

"sorry..." i said and she giggled.

"it's alright. i'll see you tomorrow ok?" she said

"yeah definately. meet me at the pizza shop next to the quilt shop ok?"

"alright em. bye..." she dragged on with the bye and i wondered...

"bye." i said and i hung up. i decided to pick out a nice outfit for tomorrow.

"hmmm..." i said to myself. it took me forever to pick out my damn outfit. i decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, that were ripped everywhere, but that was the way i bought them. i also decided to wear a red and yellow polo shirt. it seemed too nice, but bella seemed like a nice girl, so it seemed worth it.

Bella POV

i decided to pick my outfit out tonight. i wanted to impress emmett. he seemed like a nice guy. i decided to wear my blue jeans that were tight on the thighs, and then they flowed out past the knee. i decided to wear a long sleeve shirt. it was a dark olive green with a dark normal green button down t-shirt over it. it was a nice outfit, but i was going to curl my hair too just to add a little pizzaz to it. i couldn't wait for our day tomorrow.. i wonder what he's going to wear. i couldn't wait to see him.


	3. moldy move

Bella POV

when i picked out my outfit, and i started sneezing. it was wierd and i sniffed my room. it smelt like it was coming from my walls, and i got worried. i called poison control, and the exteriminator, in case if it was dead squirrels. the people came soon after, and the exteriminator told the poison people to go first.

"m'am, you have a high level of a poisonous mold in your walls.. you need to get you personals, clothes, and anything else you want out of here now. we'll help you so it's faster, because that mold is spreading fast."

"what? you're serious?" i asked and the man nodded. i was about to cry.. i quckly packed all my bedding and pictures and brought them outside. i put them in my red chevrolet truck that was a 2008. the men were packing my shoes and coats and makeup and stuff up in boxes. i started packing my clothes, and the scary memory pictures i had in my top drawer, away in boxes. i had no idea what i was going to do... i had no where to go...

"all packed m'am... we'll put a fire on this place and burn the mold." the man said and i nodded about to cry. i got in my truck and burned the house down. i drove off and parked at a local gas station. i was crying my eyes out and i had no idea what i was going to do... i called emmett and he answered on the first ring.

(em in _italics. _bella in _**bold italics.)**_

_**"emmie?" **_i said crying.

_"bella? bella what's wrong?" _

_**"my house had poisonous mold... and i have no where to go..." **_i whimpered now. i was wiping my eyes.

"_bella i'm so sorry...um, why don't you come and live with me?"_

"_**are you sure that's alright emmie?"**_

"_of course bellsie..." _ and i was packed... and i drove off to his house.


	4. lunch date

Bella POV

today was our lunch "date" i guess you could say. i was still upset about my house and i was going up to emmett's shower. i didn't want to use mine because i just didn't. emmett was cute, but he looked...terrifying at times. he was so muscular. i took my shower and put on my outfit that i picked out the night before. i shaved my legs, under arms, and my _you know_. when it came to romance, like kissing and sex, and sex parts, i was always embarassed... emmett will surely find out soon i'm sure. oh well. i curled my hair and put some light makeup on.

"emmett?" i said. he turned around smiling.

"sorry..." he said and i blushed. i could see his muscular legs with the holes in the jeans, and his shirt clung to his torso.

"um no it's alright..."

"i'm sorry that's my fault." he said and he smiled, with his dimples showing. i giggled and he looked up at me questionly.

"sorry... i just didn't know you had dimples. they're cute..." i said and i looked down. he seemed like a totally different person. he chuckled and hugged me. he's definately not intimidating... he's a big teddy bear.

"you look very nice bella... i was wondering if maybe we could go to...oh i don't know... red lobster instead?" he said and i almost fainted.

"Are you serious?" he nodded and i smiled. "thanks. but i'm paying for my own meal."

"oh c'mon bella can't i? i am the gentleman. unless you have a penis." i blushed deeply and he laughed slightly.

"fine you can pay." i grumbled and got out, seeing a big silverado, black truck. 2009. wow nice.

"sorry bella... you look cute when you blush though so it's not my fault." he hugged me from behind, wraping his arms under my arms and on my belly. i leaned back into him and he whispered in my ear.

"i think you're really cute, and i have a crush on you miss bella." he whispered, and i giggled.

"you have a crush, on a skinny vet girl?"

"and you have a crush on a buff police officer?" he asked and i blushed. he smiled and i poked his cheeks where his dimples were. he chuckled and he picked me up.

"hey hey!" i squealed and he set me down in his truck without me hitting my head.

"welcome bellsie." he kissed my cheek and i blushed.

"thanks emmsie." i said and he chuckled.

"how about we do emmie, bellsie." i giggled and he closed my door. i buckled up and he got in his side quickly, buckling and driving off.

"what's the rush officer?" i said and he chuckled.

"i made reservations this morning. my friend jasper works there so he got us reservations!"

"wow that's awesome! wait, jasper whitlock right?"

"yup. he said you were his cousin's sister. which must be he was talking about your older sister."

"yeah... her name is jessica."

"cool. so tell me more about yourself bellsie."

"hmmm... well, my favorite color is purple. my favorite food is any seafood, that's why i was shocked when you told me." i giggled and he smiled. i put my hand on the compartment between us, and he laced his fingers through mine. i smiled, and continued on. "i love country music, and earrings." i showed him my panda bear earrings that decided to oput on this morning. "hmm... i love any kind of soda except grape. and i'm allergic to smoke. i can't breathe very well when i smell smoke... and i love to dance around and just be me. i also love sports!"

"that's very cool." he said and we smiled. he squeezed my hand and i blushed.

"tell me more about yourself emmett."

"well, i love any guy sports except football. too pansy-like for me. i like food. nothing in particular. i work out alot; that's where i got these guns!" he said and he flexed his arm, then quickly putting his hand back on the wheel. he was so funny. "hmmm.. i like watching tv, and jasper says that i have sex on the first date every time. it's not true.. completely, but hey? what are you gonna do?" i giggled and he smiled. "i like alot of soda too, but not grape or sierra mist. it's so bubbly it gets in my nose sometimes."

"hey me too!" we laughed and then he pulled into the parking lot of red lobster.

"i also love water balloon fights. anything with water, is amazing." he said and i giggled.

"me too! wow we really have a lot in common emmie."

"we do huh?" he smiled at me and we both unbuckled. we got out and i saw my cousin jasper at the front door waiting for us! i ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"jasper it's so great to see you!" i squealed and emmett came up behind us, giving us a huge bear hug.

"hi emmett. hi bells." jasper said and emmett unhooked us from his hug.

"how's it going jasper?" emmett asked and jasper chuckled.

"you just saw me last week emmett. i'm fine. i see you two are happy?" he asked his question oddly, as if he was happy we were together.

"yeah we are." emmett said and i nodded in agreement. emmett held my hand swinging it back and forth gently.

"let's go you two." jasper said and he walked inside. we followed jasper into the place, and we got a corner table for just us two. it was a nice spot and it had an excellent view of the lake. the nice thing about this place is that it's always fresh fish. it's amazing here too.

"so what can i get you two to drink?" jasper said and he handed us our menus.

"i'll have a diet coke." i said and he wrote it down on the pad of paper he had.

"i'll have a coke jazzy and i know what i want. the parmesan crusted tilapia." emmett said and i giggled. it's funny because that's my favorite.

"jazzy can i have the same? but no coleslaw."

"of course bella." jasper said and em smiled.

"same here jazz. but could you put out an extra order of fries? and get us the fried calimari as an appetizer with mozzarella sticks?"

"sure. bella is that ok?" jasper asked me and i nodded.

"alrighty i'll be back." jasper said and walked off into the kitchen.

"i told you i eat alot." emmett said and i giggled.

"but that's what every man eats is a big meal emmie." i said and he gently kicked my foot. "oh now your playing." i giggled and he grinned at me. he captured my foot with his and i tried to get my foot back.

"having a good time?" jasper said coming back and he set down our drinks.

"yup, but if emmett would give me my foot back that'd be great!" i said and i tried to kick him. it was no use, he had both of my feet now.

"oh we're just playing..." emmett said and i squirmed.

"give me back my feet emmie."

"yeah _emmie_ give her back her feet." jasper said stressing the use of my nickname for emmett.

"only bellsie can call me emmie jasper." he said and lightly punched his gut. i giggled and jasper nodded.

"alright alright sheesh... appetizer will be ready in 10 minutes." jasper said and he walked off. emmett let go of my feet, and he chuckled.

"emmett you brat." i said and i tapped his lips with my finger, and he licked my finger. he laughed quietly "eww emmie!" i said and i got up.

"where you going? i'm sorry please stay..." emmett said with big dog eyes.

"i'm just going to the bathroom ok? just to wash my hands." i said and he smiled

"ok... but hurry back ok!" i nodded and walked off. i wondered why emmett had freaked out like that. i'll ask him when i get back. i walked into the bathroom and there was a pretty blonde girl that was taller than me. about 5 foot 8 inches. i was short unfortunately. i washed my hands and she smiled at me. she was worked here according to her outfit.

"hi i'm rosalie." she said and i smiled back at her.

"i'm bella." i said, and i waved her goodbye. she waved back i walked out of there and back to my seat with emmett.


	5. man thongs, truths, and jail

Bella POV

"what's with the lace thong?" i asked and he stopped laughing.

"um, well... it's from... um.. i uh..." he stuttered and i giggled.

"one night stand?" i asked and he shook his head.

"it's umm...mine... it's man's thong." he whispered looking down. i wanted to laugh but i couldn't... it'd be so mean...

"oh... um... can i see what you look like in it?" i blushed deeply and he looked up.

"you want to see me in a man's thong." he stated, somewhat like a question, but more of a statement. i wanted to say something, but i nodded instead. he quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. i giggled and he must of heard me because i heard him say, "oh bellsie..." he hadn't came out yet ans it was already 7 minutes. i knocked on the door and he responded.

"yeah?"

"you almost done?" i asked, and i heard a buzzing noise in the bathroom. i thought it was a bee and i was afraid it'd sting em. but it was em...

"um yeah, just let me finish in here..." he said in a distracted tone. i opened the door and saw emmett sitting in a robe on the side of the tub.

"emmett?" he gasped and closed his robe quickly.

"um yeah?"

"what are you doing in here?" i asked and he bit his lip.

"i'm um.. shaving. my um..."

"ok i get it!" i said and quickly ran out and closed the door. he finished quickly after that because he came out 3 minutes later. he came out wearing his robe, and then he slipped it off. i gasped and then giggled. wow he was huge...

"um yeah can i um change now?" he asked and i stood closer to him. he stepped back in the wall and i pressed my body against his. he groaned softly and i giggled. i looked down between us, and saw a huge package down south.

"holy shit you're huge" i whispered and he grinned. he leaned down and he kissed me gently at first, but then it grew and grew. he started to grind his hips into mine and i moaned.

"oh bella..." he said and i giggled.

"you need to behave emmie. before jazzy sees us again!" i said and we both laughed.

"alright... let me change into atleast some boxers and we'll have some wine." he said and he went back into the bathroom. i giggled.

"you drink wine?" i asked

"well no... i drink beer, but i thought that you drank wine so i bought some. i wanted to be polite." emmett said and i smiled.

"awww... emmie..." i giggled. "i drink wine occasionally, but i drink more beer." i said and it was true. i would have atleast 2 beers a night, but only every other night. i wouldn't want to be too stupid the next morning.

"i have budlight if that's ok."

"my favorite type of beer!" i said and i ran to the kitchen and emmett came out. he ran behind me and i felt silk. i was wearing bootie shorts, so i felt his boxers. i turned around and looked down giggling.

"ok i know this seems wierd but seriously." em said and i was giggling my head off.

"i didn't know you wore batman and robin boxers emmett..." i was still giggling.

"ok gigglepuss." he said and he gently kissed me. i stopped giggling and smiled, kissing him back and he opened the fridge. he pulled away softly and he grabbed the beer from the fridge, which he had to bend over for. i looked at his butt, and smacked it, running onto the couch quickly acting as if nothing happened.

"hey! that's my ass!" emmett said and i giggled.

"i didn't touch it." i said kidishly and he shook his head coming over with two beers.

"if you didn't touch my butt than who did my little bellsie pop?" he asked massaging my feet.

"mmm..." i said in response and he laughed. i giggled. "yes i hit your butt ok?" i giggled and he massaged my feet more.

"feels good?" he asked and i nodded. "good because i'm giving you a body massage... well, atleast where you want it. i don't want to hurt you, or make you uncomfortable..." he said and i smiled.

"thanks emmie." i said and i took a sip of my beer. "mmm... lime."

"my favorite!" he said and we both laughed. he massaged my ankles, and then up my leg. i blushed slightly and he looked at me funny.

"nothing..." i said in a high pitch voice and i cursed myself... he knew i had a high pitched voice when i lied.

"bellsie tell me..." he said and he massaged up to my mid thigh and i kicked my feet. "i'm too far up now huh?"

"it's just..uncomfortable..." i said but i knew the real story... a kid named tyler raped me when i was 14... he ripped my skin at the same spot emmett was massaging my thigh with... i couldn't get over that... it was horrible...

"bella is that true or is there a story behind it...?" he asked and i bit my lip."tell me..." he whispered, as he pulled me into his lap.

"i was raped when i was 14 by a kid named tyler andrews and he ripped my skin with a pair of scissors on my thigh right where you were massaging!" i said quickly and covered my mouth.

"i work with a tyler andrews... black? curly black hair? blue eyes?" he said and i nodded. he growled under his breath and he grinned.

"emmie?"

"i say we go to his house. and we arrest him."

"emmett it was a long time ago."

"so? it's still considered a crime."

"BUT YOU CAN'T COUNT IT AGAINST HIM NOW."

"actually i can... if i have proof then yeah."

"but what proof? all i have are pictures, and one that he took... could we use that? i mean emmie it was a long time ago..."

"yes we can use that! why didn't you say that before!" emmett said and i curled up. i was a little afraid now.

"they're in my underwear drawer...all the way to the back..."i had moved in and he knew everything was.

Emmett POV

we were now at the bastard's house that hurt my bella... i'm going to kill him. i banged on his door with bella behind me and he came up to the door and opened it.

"hey emmett."

"shut it tyler." i said and pinned him to his wall on the outside of his house.

"yo what's this all about man!"

"you raped my bella and now you're arrested for it. and i have the proof damn it!" i handcuffed him and i threw him in our truck. bella sat up front and tyler immediately recognized her.

"bella is that really you? man bella i'm so sorry for what i did... i was drunk when that happened ok? my friends dared me to, i'm really sorry.." and then bella snapped.

"if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it damn it! and now because of you i can't go anywhere without watching myself you abstard! you ruined my life and you're very lucky i won't kill you right now you loser! i can't believe you're even a damn cop!" she screamed and tyler moved farther and farther away from us. we pulled into the police station and i went to the police chief, Max. he loved me as a good drinking buddy.

"emmett what are you doing here? and why is tyler handcuffed?" he asked and i wanted to yell, but i didn't just so i didn't scare bella.

"when my bella was 14, this moron raped her, and he was 15, and he was drunk, and i have the damn pictures to prove it!" i said and bella teared up slightly. i hugged her to me and she cuddled. "shh baby girl..." i whispered and she hide her face away from everyone. i gave max the pictures and he gasped at the one picture of bella with the huge gash in her leg.

"bella do you still have a scar from the gash?" max asked and she nodded. "can i see it? if it's ok?" she whimpered and i knew she was scared. she slipped her pj pants off because we had changed before we left. tyler licked his lips and i smacked him hard.

"don't you be eyeing her you ass." i said to tyler and he growled. bella pointed to the dark scar and max gasped.

"wow.. bella i'm so sorry... we'll be putting him into jail immediately..."

"thanks max." i said, and he grabbed max and drove him tot he prison in the city. i was so glad he did. now my poor bella was safe, and we left for home.

"thank you emmie..." she whispered and i kissed her cheek. i rubbed her back with my hand, and we were home...


	6. what on earth!

Emmett POV

me and bella were home now, and i held her closer to me.

"shh my baby..." i said and bella curled into my arms.

"emmie i'm so glad he's away now..."

"i know baby." and we both smiled. she curled up against me and i smiled.

"ily emmie..." she said and i felt... different. it feels tingly inside. it felt nice.

"and ily bella..." and that was the first time i have ever said 'ily' to a girl... i leaned down to her and kissed her. she kissed me back and i knew that bella was right. i'm still wearing the man thong though because i was in a hurry to see my girl. i love her so much, but i dn't want to hurt her. i kissed her a little bit deeper and she gently tugged on the hair at the back of my neck. i groaned softly and she smiled against my lips.

"my emmie..." she whispered and i kissed her deeper. she wrapped her legs around me and i put her to the wall...

"bella..." i whispered. she tugged harder at me hair, and i slid my hands to her under her firm ass. she moaned into my mouth and i was going to just take her. "bella i can't hurt you... i love you yes but i can't hurt you..." i said and i gently set her down so she was standing.

"i know emmie..." she said quietly but not quite a whisper. she gently ran her hands under my shirt and up and down my torso. i love my bella...

"bellsie..." i said and chuckled. i kissed her cheek and smiled. she poked my dimples again and i gently held her hands.

"ily emmett..." i said and then a big bang! edward came in with his man jacob again. they were kissing again and i swore i saw their tongues. we shuddered and bella giggled.

"oh jacob..." edward said and i gagged. they started undressing and i was going to throw up.

"guys i have a lady here!" i screamed and they pulled away.

"whoops... sorry bro..." edward said and jacob stood behind him.

"sorry guys..." jacob said and edward chuckled.

"jacob you dog..." edward said and i gagged. bella stood behind me shyly.

"it's ok baby..." i said, and she cuddled. "guys upstairs. please you're scaring bella... and me." i said.

"sorry.. but don't be surprised if you hear banging." edward said waggling his eyebrow and him and jacob ran upstairs.

"thank god... we don't have to deal with them anymore. they're so gross sometimes. i mean, i understand you know edward is gay, but right in front of me?" i shuddered. belaa smiled.

"atleast you're understandable." she said and i smiled. we felt so right for each other.

"my beautiful baby girl..." i whispered and she giggled. i kissed her gently and then there was a knock on the door...

Bella POV

emmett kissed me and there was a knock on the door. emmett sighed and went to go answer it.

"mom? dad! wow it's so great to see you!" emmett yelled and he opened the door wider, with a blonde man and brownish orange hair. they were both very beautiful... i quickly hid behind emmett... i was always so shy.

"hello there emmett." his dad said.

"oh honey it's so good to see you again... we've missed you." the woman said and she came over and hugged emmett. she was about my height and she touched my arm. "well who's this?" she said and i hid kidishly.

"emmett?" his dad said.

"um mom, dad, this is bella. bella, this is carlisle and esme, my parents." he tried to pull me in front of him and i shook my head. i hid more behind him and then i felt a pair of arms pull me towards them. i screamed and kicked.

"help!"

"bella bella shhh.." emmett said and he took me away from whoever it was.

"emmie.." i whimpered and cuddled.

"i'm terribly sorry bella..." carlisle said.

"dad you have to be careful... bella has had a rough childhood..."

"oh bella i'm terribly sorry..." esme said and i gripped emmett's shirt.

"emmie i'm tired. i'm going to bed." i said and i quickly ran upstairs. i got dressed and everything. i laid down in emmett's bed and i quickly fell asleep...

Emmett POV

bella ran upstairs and i felt bad...

"guys..." i whined.

"emmett we didn't know. you should've told us you had a girlfriend!" my mom said and i groaned.

"why me..." i said and sat down on the couch.

"oh honey it's ok... bella said she was just tired. you don't need to worry... she won't be for long, and you also won't need it... with the family secret we know it..." my mom said and i sighed.

"mom please not with the vampire thing again... i know you two are, but you haven't even changed me yet..."

"and it's time now..." my dad said and before i knew i bit. i screamed for like 5 seconds and that was it. well, atleast it seemed like 5 seconds. it was really like 4 hours. it hurt like a bitch i'll tell you that. my throat burned, and i knew...i was a vampire.

"mom? dad?" i said, and my mom and dad ran over to me.

"you ok emmett? and wow i'm surprised... your eyes are gold. looks like you're already tamed." my dad said

"i'm fine, and i want some blood. you know...?" i said and my mom handed me a supply of blood, and i realized again, i was in a different house. "where are we? and where's bella?" i asked frantic and my mom giggled.

"don't worry.. you're in montana... and this is a log cabin we built for you and bella... you were out for a few hours... there are plenty of animals here that you feed on, and we're going to stay with you two for a while... but bella is a little umm... knocked out.." my mom said and i fumed.

"you what?" i screamed.

"shh shh you might wake her up. she's going to wake up soon..." my dad said and i growled. i sniffed and growled.

"emmett honey remember... you can't bite her yet..." my mom said and i nodded, quickly drinking all the blood my mom had.

"thank you..." i said, and then bella came down.

"emmie?" she said, rubbing her eyes. i swallowed hard and my mom rubbed my back. bella smiled at me, and ran to me. she hugged me tightly i leant down to her neck.

"emmett no!" my dad said and bella looked up.

"emmett weren't you eyes green? and you're cold..." bella said and she ran upstairs.

"thanks guys just thanks..." i said and bella came back down with a blanket. she wrapped it around me and i smiled.

"there emmie.." she said and she lightly kissed my cheek and i growled. "emmie what's wrong?" she asked and i wanted to take her life...

"emmett don't... it's not the right time..." my dad said and bella looked over at him.

"what's going on?" she asked, and i felt like dying...

"bella we're vampires!" my mom said and she covered her mouth quickly.

"esme..." i heard my dad say. bella fainted right into carlisle's arms...


	7. wedding time with isabelle

5 years later

Bella POV

i was a vampire. emmett changed me, and everything was going fast... me and emmett are getting married... we had one baby. her name was isabelle. isabella anne cullen. i had her 3 years ago, and then i was changed. i loved being vampire, and it was so much fun having a daughter... she was three though, so she was normal aging... she wasn't speed aging. i was glad though... she was a beautiful babygirl... she had brown hair, and green eyes like he daddy emmett. she had very tight curly hair. she was our flower girl, and she sat next to me at the altar. she wouldn't go sit anywhere else. it was cute really.

"and do you, bella marie swan take my son emmett cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" carlisle asked and i smiled.

"i do..." i said.

"exchange the rings." carlisle said and jasper came over to give us the rings. we exchanged our rings and then... "i now pronounce you man and wife. you may kiss the bride." carlisle said, and emmett kissed me deeply. i kissed him back and everybody cheered. we were still kissing and isabelle giggled and clapped.

"mommy kissy daddy!" she squealed and she hugged me. we pulled away and i picked her up.

"yes sweetie... and forever we will be together honey..."

"yay!" she screamed and we smiled.

"mr. and mrs. emmett and bella cullen" carlisle said, and everyone cheered, and i must say... that was an excellent 5 years of my life, and the rest of eternity...


End file.
